


Power

by leobrat



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If that's what it's all about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

If it's all about power, he sure as hell hasn't got any.

And he never really did.

Sure, he thought he was Big Man when he was fifteen, and had his shiny new bike and his pick of the barrio girls. And then when he was sixteen, and had Lilly Kane hot for his cock twelve times a day, he thought he'd really made it.

But he's never had any power with her. The boys used to tease him to death- totally pussy-whipped and not even getting any. In the beginning he'd laugh it off, say he was working on it, say it was only a matter of time, ladies loved Weevil, _claro que si?_ But soon enough, they knew he was lying, or really, they knew he was fooling himself.

Veronica Mars made a fool of him every day in school, every day she'd fucking flounce off with her nose tilted in the air and her hair bouncing on her shoulders and her ass twitching in her jeans, and every night he cursed her into his pillow, fucking himself with his hand and feeling like the world's biggest fool.


End file.
